User talk:Triforce 14
Deleted Article I'm not sure if I'm allowed to put a category in your user talk page, but I couldn't think of another way to talk to you. You deleted an article I wrote on a character from OoT. It was the character who always is at the highest elevation in the area. You said he wasn't notable enough to have his own page, but I personally feel like every character who has a personality and unique appearance deserves their own page, even if they don't have anything to do with the plot. With your permission, I'd like to remake this article. Please get back to me on this, either on your user talk page or mine.06:14, 5 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) Okay, I understand that, but now you deleted the article about the bearded lady I wrote. She may not have had played into the storyline, but she was a notable character who does play a role. She takes in pretty much everyone from Castle Town. I think that is worth mentioning! If you still don't think she's notable enough for an article, check out these other articles about completely unimportant characters or objects. Gampy Twins Honey & Darling The Legend of the Hylian Loach: Twilight Fish These things don't influence the plot, but they are noticeable and so we put them on this wiki. We should give at least a fair shake to every character with a personality and unique appearance. The Bearded Lady has both. Once again, I request to rewrite this article, if not the one about the guy on the watchtower.00:54, 6 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) I don't want to create a big stir, and if I'd realized that this is what that would do, I wouldn't have added the articles. I'll back out now. If you want to delete them, delete them. If you want to do Triforce 14's idea (which I think is really good), then do it. I don't want to cause trouble here.02:38, 6 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) That's okay. I say we do your idea about the collective page. 02:44, 6 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) Your Masthead Is pwn. Welcome to the Mudkip Militia :3 UberPhoeb 16:21, 5 July 2009 (UTC) For you :P :::[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 03:26, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Haha nice. :P Making a userbox out of a funniest edit ever —'Triforce' 14 03:31, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Infolinks Do we need these? They liter Zelda Wiki on almost every page. I know this probably sounds like I'm nagging, but I'm not. They merely get in the way.(Darknut15 (talk) 03:30, 7 July 2009 (UTC)) Their those green highlighted words. You'll see them. I can live with them, but Zelda Wiki has too many of them, and I don't want this wikia to get too many of them. It looks slightly tacky.(Darknut15 (talk) 03:50, 7 July 2009 (UTC)) VANDAL!! okay this is no false alarm. User:ChevalRopeSucks completely vandalized the Cheval Rope page (check the history!) he deserves something big, because that is one of the most obscene vandalizisms i have ever seen, it is BAD! '--C2' 14:02, 8 July 2009 (UTC) okay forget it, joe blocked him. (still that was obsene). '--C2' 14:34, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Images ? You are honetly telling me that a website dedictaed to having the most trusted zelda reference would have what they believe to be correct over what is actually stated by the makers of the game? (Moblin Nilbom (talk) 13:02, 11 July 2009 (UTC)) :If you're talking about your guidebook, they are often wrong/contain false information. Now you tell me, logically, can the moon area be on the surface of the moon? For one the area you end up in doesn't even look remotely close to the surface of the moon. Two, the four extra dungeons have to be somewhere. Licensed guidebook or not, it makes no sense to say it's on the surface of the moon. On another note, Nintendo doesn't make any of the walkthroughs. They are written by other companies and simply given approval by Nintendo.—'Triforce' 14 13:11, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::Are you honestly trying to tell me that Nintendo does not review their official guides? And maybe if they only said it once it was missed, but when it says it 10 times I doubt it was just missed. And being the inside of the moon makes just as little sense. The whole Zelda series makes no sense. None of this could ever happen. For all we know it could be the top section of the moon that nobody sees. But I cant believe that this website would support a fan-theory over what poroof is given. This place is way too zelda fanfiction for my liking, I have to say. (Moblin Nilbom (talk) 13:34, 11 July 2009 (UTC)) :::Nope, not saying they don't review them, but they aren't infallible. Want an example? In the PH walkthrough, it says the Old Wayfarer resides on Molida Island, while he actually lives on Banann Island. And really? Fanfiction? Debating the location in respect to the moon is hardly theory. Claiming it's back in Hyrule or in some other realm would be theory, but not that...—'Triforce' 14 16:28, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Hate to intervene, but I sent Nintendo an e-mail asking them if it was the inside or the surface of the Moon. They gave me the number of the help line, and I think I may call them. Also, the Prima guides (which are partnered officially with Nintendo) are filled with mistakes. I have a Prima guide for Wind Waker, and you wouldn't believe the number of errors they have. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 02:37, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Its not Prima its Nintendo Power which is Nintendo. And maybe you should just put "at" the moon which doesnt say either way what it is. But putting your opinion over What Nintendo says even if it seems to make more sense makes you look extremely un-reliable. P.S. SOrry for the late reply =] --Moblin Nilbom (talk) 22:50, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Shooting Gallery Articles ::Thanks; I've got some clean-up fetish (this and this, for example), apparently, so I'll go write the Shooting Gallery articles. And, just curious, what's your time zone? I'm going to guess east coast, because everybody seems to leave for the night a few hours ahead of me (I'm Pacific). [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 03:11, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Seven Sages Vandal/ignorant person Marxel Block? yeah. he just said, f*** you guys bye, on the shoutbox. and that kinda just ruined my day :(. he said it to metroid and I, and i dont like it. im not joking. '--C2' 20:33, 13 July 2009 (UTC) he said sorry, but still its not cool to swear at people.'--C2' 20:58, 13 July 2009 (UTC) forget it, don't block him. he's learned his lesson, and has been repramanded. if he does it again though..... i would not be as forgiving. i just dont like people saying f-you, thats all. '--C2' 21:02, 13 July 2009 (UTC) sure. im just gonna ignore him, from here on out. no biggy.'--C2' 01:04, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Music Composers if i may butt in hear, i say merge them, all of them have very little information, and keep Koji Kondo, his is long enough. but don't do anything until Triforce says anything. '--C2' 01:07, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, I asked Bek instead of Triforce, as he's offline, and seeing as yours is the fourth positive opinion I've gotten, so I'm going to merge them all anyway. I'm sure he'll find it a good idea regardless. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 01:09, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::go ahead make my day. well we will know if he likes it or not when he is online anyways. just do it! '--C2' 01:11, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::: WHAT???!##@%$^@ Yeah I like it.—'Triforce' 14 18:42, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :less merging. got it. '--C2' 14:10, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::But in the meantime, I think it looks pretty good, don't you?; List of composers in the Legend of Zelda series. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 16:16, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::good. i think Koji Kondo should go first, because he has his own article, but you don't have to do that, it's fine as is. '--C2' 16:50, 14 July 2009 (UTC) revamp im starting a major revamp of the featured article section, and have gotten rid of some of the more obivious nominie's. any thoughts? '--C2' 02:58, 14 July 2009 (UTC) hey!!!!! dont count me out!!! ive got idea's to!! hope you like any changes that are made! '--C2' 13:18, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Do what you think is best there, I'm not too good with that area here. Just don't do anything radically stupid :P—'Triforce' 14 18:42, 14 July 2009 (UTC) is this IP Triforce 14? '--C2' 13:49, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::It sure sounds like him. :P [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 16:54, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::I would think. probly didn't have enough time to log in. '--C2' 16:56, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah that was me, just forgot I wasn't logged in.—'Triforce' 14 18:42, 14 July 2009 (UTC) its cool. o and can you fix the Kakario Village, please? something seems to have gone a wry, that wasn't intentional. '--C2' 18:44, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Flashpenny looks like we don't have to worry about Flashpenny/Big-Poe anymore.....guess thats how it ends, not with a bang but with a wimper, right? '--C2' 20:21, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::Oh no, he edited. I said hey him on his IP's talk page, addressing him as Flashpenny, since that's the IP he's been editing with this whole time. I can't believe he would honestly try something this far fetched. :) [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 20:24, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::either way, he's gone! he might be still watching though......but who cares, he can't do anything about it! '--C2' 20:28, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::::It's almost sad that he has nothing better to do than vote twice on the Temple of Courage and have conversations between his accounts. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 20:30, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::::hahaha yeah. he just never should have been blocked, and be bored about it. well i think i can put this whole Flash/Big-Poe thing behind me now with the edit i made on his user talk page. it is kinda tragic in a way too. '--C2' 20:34, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Need a little help. I was making an edit on my userpage and three boxes showed up above the first paragraph. I tried to get rid of them but it didn't work. I thought that you might be able to get rid of them.(Darknut15 (talk) 00:34, 17 July 2009 (UTC)) Thanks.(Darknut15 (talk) 00:37, 17 July 2009 (UTC)) Thanks for the help Mr. T14!(Darknut15 (talk) 00:40, 17 July 2009 (UTC)) Sitenotice Question minor vandal 154.20.46.236 voted twice this week in the ToC. nothing major, like 15, only two but still it pushes Keese in the lead by a whole vote. '--C2' 01:01, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Glitch Possible Vandal On the Zoras page I undid an edit by Gir-something. I'm sure you will see the name in the edit box. What he or she wrote wasn't really bad, just not needed and kind of strange. Thought I'd let you know.(Darknut15 (talk) 03:12, 26 July 2009 (UTC)) Not really vandalism, just unnecessary. By the way, I'm guessing you're using the Rich Text Editing option. Would you be able to turn that option off in your preferences, because it's causing problems with editing here (ie. adding unneeded spaces and such). Thanks!—'Triforce' 14 03:19, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, I turned it off. Thanks for telling me otherwise I wouldn't have noticed it. It must be why I have head some problems with editing (such as at Wikitroid).(Darknut15 (talk) 03:25, 26 July 2009 (UTC)) Band Camp or try breaking your wrist while bike riding to skool , if you two don't mind me bumping in :P'''--C2' 01:44, 27 July 2009 (UTC) you should all just become left handed. because left handedness is so much better then right handedness. it gives you an almost ambidextorist abiltys when playing music Oni Link 10:59, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Touchup candidates Files and it will put them up for speedy deletion for any admin to take care of if I can't get to them.}} While you're available.. shop guru stuff sorry about making that twice i was editing on the page. and about those links. those pages will be one liners at best. i was thinking one page for all of them titled trading statues or something. im also very confused as to wether we are having shop guru statue as an item or quest. ill let the admions sort it out though im finihed for tonight. Oni Link 23:37, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :IT's ok. I think they still should be articles anyway. Some other quest items are short articles but it works out in the play of things.—'Triforce' ' 14' 02:22, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I need your help I've done it. When moving you can automatically make a redirect. The pages that linked to it still lead to it Oni Link 11:14, 1 August 2009 (UTC) its all good. Oni Link 18:02, 1 August 2009 (UTC) but the game was released in 97. it should of been changed the other way round Oni Link 13:01, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :North american release dates dude.—'Triforce' ' 14' 15:52, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Why north American dates? It should go by the earliest (usually Japanese) dates. It’s not like Americans are the only users of this site. Oni Link 15:56, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Because that's the way it is.—'Triforce' ' 14' 15:58, 2 August 2009 (UTC) it doesnt need to be Oni Link 16:02, 2 August 2009 (UTC) It’d be great if we could get some Japanese users. They’d know all the version differences. But there is many European users and I know the Americans usually get the games first but we do have one case where the pal release predates the American release. Oni Link 16:15, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Please don't make things more complicated than they have to be.—'Triforce' ' 14' 16:19, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Take a look. I don't really understand what you mean by overide the old one, sorry.(Darknut15 (talk) 03:20, 3 August 2009 (UTC)) :Do you have an old word bubble that you used or is this your first?—'Triforce' ' 14' 03:25, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I got you confused by using the word "new." This is my first one. Sorry once again.(Darknut15 (talk) 03:29, 3 August 2009 (UTC)) :You know you can put it in a template rather than copying and pasting the coding, Darknut. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:30, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::No need to be sorry. But yeah in the future if you ever make a new one just replace this one with it.—'Triforce' ' 14' 03:33, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that when I looked at the directions on how to make a talk bubble. I'll do that soon. If I have any trouble, I will ask for your help.(Darknut15 (talk) 03:34, 3 August 2009 (UTC)) just a small one IP:69.181.214.83 voted twice on the ToC, for both bom-omb and gooma so this is iron-clad this time. nothin' major.'--C2' 23:25, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Featured articles How? yeah screwing with the rules of time can really help with things like that. Oni Link 10:58, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Banner You know the Death Police Banner? As what i heard UP say once, if we upload the banner to photobucket we can put it on here? If that is true, how?--Shade Link (talk) 15:55, 6 August 2009 (UTC) wondering I was wondering, if we used our own version of the Picture below, is it possible for Redeadhunter to keep his picture, and we can still use the picture below? What i wish to do with it is, make a copy of it and have it look undead. Is it possible to keep our own pictures, and have an undead link picture? Or is that against the rules? WWHHHY! why did you erased mi Stone of Agony image??? they are EXACTLY THE SAME RESOLUTION! I just wanted to help!DAMN! now I don't want to help AT ALL!!!!! :whoa triforce! and i think its archieve time....'--C2' 16:11, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::Dude? I replaced it with a higher quality image. It's right . No need to curse.—'Triforce' ' 14''' 16:18, 7 August 2009 (UTC)